


Sugar We're Goin' Down

by Itsamekiwi



Series: The Casualties of Falling in Love With a Punk [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Jock Dean Winchester, Locker Room, M/M, Punk Castiel, Teasing, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamekiwi/pseuds/Itsamekiwi
Summary: Castiel wants Dean to "show him he's worth it?" Challenge accepted.





	Sugar We're Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys... I know it's been a long time since I posted. I have been going through a lot of stuff this past year. Hope you can forgive me? To those who are new to the fic, it does not stand alone so I encourage you to read Casual Affair first :)
> 
> Sugar We're Goin' Down- Fall Out Boy

A week without incident has passed. No more “unusual” encounters involving the boys. It’s almost like it didn’t happen. Castiel went back to his normal antics. Him and his friends making everyone’s lives miserable... especially Dean’s.

Dean didn’t know how he was going to make Cas pay attention to him again. Well, wanted attention, not the usual make-my-life-a-living-hell type of attention. Why the fuck did Castiel have to be so difficult? Dean racked his brain trying to figure out how to make a move.

It was obvious Cas didn’t want the whole damn school to know about their “casual affair”. To be honest, Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted everyone to know either. So the question is, how does one get attention from one person without drawing attention from a crowd? Dean knew he had to do something subtle that unknowing eyes wouldn’t bat an eye, but Cas would know that it was for him.

That question haunted him till the end of football practice. The same time practice let out the last period gym class let out as well, which Castiel was in. So they shared the locker room, but most importantly they shared the showers. Dean decided that it would be a brilliant idea to give Cas a little show.

As soon as bell rung Dean darted from the field to his locker hoping that he would make it there before Castiel. His efforts were successful. When he walked into the locker room and Cas was nowhere in sight. So Dean made himself look busy so he wouldn’t get any questioning glances for any of his team mates.

Most of the guys were in the showers when Cas finally waltzed into the locker room. Action time Dean thought to himself. He waited till Castiel’s eyes found him then he started.

Dean languidly took off his practice jersey, raising it above his head and dropping it inside of his locker. Then he worked down his pants, toeing off his shoes at the same time. He looked up to find Cas’ eyes staring straight at him. Dean smirked to himself a little bit before pushing down his underwear, placing them with the rest of his clothes. He then began walking toward the punk, shoulders grazing against each other as he slipped passed, to get to the showers.

Castiel was very pleased at the sight of Dean stripping for him. He was beginning to give up on Dean to be honest, but Dean is beginning to prove him wrong. This oughta be interesting. Castiel’s eyes followed Dean as he made his way to the showers. Sitting down on a bench where he could still marvel at Dean’s body yet not make it look too suspicious to the rest of the boys. Damn did Cas wish he had some popcorn to watch the show with.

Dean stepped under the spray of the water. Arching his back to let the stream hit the top of his head without pounding on his face. After washing his hair he soaped up his body. deliberately dragging his hands over his shoulders, across his chest, and down his abs. He turns around to let the water wash away the suds. Then he soaps up his lower back, his thighs, and his ass. Taking a bit extra time massaging his cheeks. He turns back around and looks directly at Cas. How does Cas look like he isn’t even the least bit affected? What the hell? Dean thinks.

God Dean is beautiful Cas thinks. He couldn’t take his eyes off of that beautiful tan and toned body. When the star athlete started soaping up Cas clenched his jaw and tried to look as unaffected as possible. Have to make him work a little harder for that kind of acknowledgement. Breathing in a deep breath and letting it out, Cas schooled his face into a nonchalant expression (even though what he wanted to do was go over there and make Dean beg for his cock then fuck him on the shower wall). By the look Dean gave him it seems that Castiel accomplished his task.

Dean became determined. He was going to make Castiel break if it was the last thing he’d do. Facing Cas he began soaping up his hands running them down his chest and down to his cock. He was slow but deliberate with his actions making sure not to become unreasonably hard in front of the guy too much. Carefully dragging his hand down his dick and back up. Then he dipped lower rubbing the suds onto his balls, rolling them as he does so. Looking around the showers he notices the most of the guys were gone. Only that Milligan kid, Garth, and 2 others Dean didn’t know were in the showers. Making sure none of the guys left were paying attention, Dean turns back around to face the water. He holds one of his ass cheeks aside and uses his other hand to graze on his asshole. He looks over his shoulder at Castiel and sees Cas looking right back at him with dark eyes. Bingo, Dean thinks, I got him.

Castiel was fine. He was perfectly fine. He was in control of himself…. Well… that was until Dean started on his dick. It was all blown to shit then. Cas had to cross his legs to avoid being caught with a hard on while in the boys locker room. That could be all types of awkward. Then Winchester had to kick it up to the next level. As soon as Cas saw Dean’s finger trace his asshole, he began to fight his instinct to go over there, drop down onto his knees, and bury his face between his cheeks. Breathing in deeply, Cas made a small growl at the back of his throat. Dean’s ass is too perfect to have any other type of reaction. Looking at Dean in the eye he gets up, turns around, and leaves.

Dean drops his mouth open in shock. What the fuck? Dean doesn’t get it. Did he do something wrong? Going by Cas’s reaction he was doing something very right…. So, what the fuck was his problem? Dean swiftly rinses off and heads back to his locker. After getting dressed, Dean slams the door to his locker shut. As he’s storming out of the room a hand catches him. He looks down at the hand gripping his forearm and lets his eyes travel the arm to the face. Dean blinks a few times trying to register that it was Castiel that was holding him back from leaving.

Cas couldn’t sit there any longer. If he did he knows he would jump Dean and fuck him with everyone watching. So, he did the only logical thing to do… He left. He dashed out of the locker room but before he could get too far, he stopped. Hastily, Cas turned back around and into the locker room. He could hear Dean stomping around and letting out a few frustrated huffs and that made Castiel smirk a bit. He decided to wait in the darkened corner by the door. As soon as he saw Dean he grabbed his arm preventing him from taking another step.

“Where do you think you’re going Winchester?” Cas said in a harsh whisper.

Dean moved his mouth up and down a few times unable to answer. Cas wasn’t taking his silence as an answer. Dean jolted forwards when Castiel pulled him into the corner with him. He looked at Cas with uncertainty as the punk raised an eyebrow.

Dean’s mouth went dry as he answered with “I thought you left.”

Castiel tisked “you shouldn’t go assuming things Dean.” He bit his lip and looked the jock up and down, “that was quite a show you put on. Was that all for little ole me?” Cas said with a fake pout to his lip.

Dean looked down to the floor at the question. “Yes,” he whispered looking a bit ashamed.

Bringing his hand up to Dean’s he rested his hand on the sharp jawline and gently moved his head so he could look Dean in the eye. He rubbed his thumb lightly on the reddened cheek. “Do not misconstrue my actions Dean. You did well”.

Shocked at the praise, Dean looked Cas directly in the eye hoping this wasn’t another one of his cruel jokes. He shyly asked a stuttering “r-really?”

“Yes, Dean, really” Cas spoke in his most convincing tone. Leaning forward, he placed a single kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth. When he pulled back he was smiling.

A bright smile appeared on the jock’s face. “Thank you.”

Castiel took the same hand that was on Dean’s face and laid it on the nape of his neck. “Since you have done exactly what I have asked of you. Would you like a reward? You’ve been a good boy and definitely deserve one.”

Interested in the proposition, Dean raised his eyebrow. “Like what?” he questioned with curiosity.

Chuckling, Cas grabbed a paper that hung onto the wall and pulled out a pencil. “Come to this address tomorrow after school and we can talk it over?” he wrote down his address and slipped it into Dean’s pocket. And since his hand was already down there, Castiel gently rubbed his hand over the half hard cock, smirked as he heard the Jock gasp, then walked out the door.

Ugh, why must he do this every time? Dean thought to himself and he regained his composure. Tomorrow it is then. Dean goes through the rest of his day thinking about what the punk might have in store for him.


End file.
